Peter's life
by Sassafras of the blue grass
Summary: Peter's life as a boy, sorry I'm not good at summary's. i am rating it T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you MiraSkyfury for being my beta

Peter's pov

I laid on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past two years. Only two years ago, my mother died and I was kidnapped by Yondu and his crew. Almost everyday Yondu threatened to feed me to his crew, but I knew he would never do it. You may call me crazy, but for some reason he feels like he could be my father. I doubt he is my father, but he is the closest thing I have to a father. Because of this, I accidentally called him father today. I could tell that he was surprised, all the crew members just stared at me. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, I had ran to my room to hide. I didn't mean to call him father but it just sort of happened. It has been over three hours since I called him that, I'm afraid to leave my room, what if he's mad at me?

"Peter," I jumped up, falling out of my bed. I looked up seeing Yondu standing in the door way. "Peter, I need to talk to you boy."

"Yes sir," I quickly stood back up, rubbing that side that I fell on. Fearing of what he would say, I couldn't meet his gaze, I kept my eyes on my feet finding them to be more interesting.

_He thinks I'm going to be mad at him,_ Yondu sighed. "Peter, look at my eyes when I'm talking to you boy," he said sternly.

I hesitated a second then looked up at him.

"Let me warn you boy, if you ever call me that in public I will feed you to my crew." With that Yondu turned to walk away, "Go and get something to eat...son." With that Yondu walked out of the room.

I stood there in shock, did he really call me son? I laid back down on my bed, maybe a little nap before I eat.

Two hours later

I woke up to a really bad feeling, something didn't seem right, it was to quiet. I quickly stood up and rushed out of my room, finding no one around. I looked out a window, seeing that we had landed on some planet. "What if they left me," fear rushed though me as the realization hit that they had left me. I ran outside, hoping to find someone there but I didn't see anyone in the area. I took off running, I didn't know where I was going but I didn't know where else to go. I stopped for a second as a community came into view, "they might be there." Not wanting to waste anymore time, I ran right into the city. Little did I know that Yondu and his men were back at the ship.

"Okay men, let's get this show on the road." Yondu boarded the ship, _I haven't heard from him in a while, could he still be in his bed._ Yondu walked into Peter's bedroom, he cussed under his breath when he found it empty. He hurried over to his crew, "stop what your doing and search the ship for Peter."

I walked around the city, it had been a while since I had been to a city. All of the cool things made be forget all about Yondu and the crew. "I wonder if I can buy anything from here," I walked into a little shop, the sign read shop **for all the little kids.**

"Yondu, we searched the entire ship and found nothing," one of the crew members said.

"He could have wondered into town," Kraglin suggested.

"I was afraid that he would do that. kraglin come with me, the rest of you stay here." Yondu walked off the ship and headed straight for the town.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Kraglin asked

"I am going to feed him to the crew," Yondu said in a low deathly voice.

"Saying that every day get's very old."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning: there is cussing in this chapter)

Thanks Himawari-no-Ichizoku for being my beta

As soon as I walked into the shop, I knew that something was not right. The store didn't look like it would be for kids, there was pictures of...of naked people all over the walls. _Where the heck am I?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" The store owner walked over to me then grabbed me by my shirt. "Where is your parents?" He demanded.

Uh...Well...I...uh...My mother died, and I'm looking for my adopted father, Yondu."

"Your father is Yondu?" The store owner questioned me.

"Yes, that's correct. I woke up from a nap and I couldn't find him, so I went looking for him." I said, trying to keep my eyes on the guy and not look around at everything

"Boy, you're going to be in a lot of trouble when he finds you in here."

"I just wanted to find him," I said in a low voice.

"Well you will find him soon." The store owner grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground. "He will pay a lot of money to get you back."

"Back away from the boy or you will die." I looked up seeing Yondu walking over to us.

"Give me 500 units and you can have the boy."

"Not going to happen," Yondu whistled, making his arrow kill the guy instantly. Yondu turned his attention to me, "Boy, you are in more trouble then you can believe." He grabbed my arm then dragged me out of the store.

"Yondu, I'm sorry," I mumbled to him.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he dragged me back to the ship. "Get the ship going, I need to teach him a lesson."

My heart pounded as he said those seven words, last time he said that I wasn't able to sit for a week. "I'm sorry, I thought you guys left me and I went to find you."

"I don't want to hear it boy," he dragged me into my room. He sat down in my chair then looked right at me. "I trusted you, I trust you to take care of things. I trust you alone in the ship, but today I lost all trust in you."

Tears started falling from my eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

_Why couldn't he just stay in his room_ Yondu thought to himself. "Why would you even think about leaving the ship?"

"I woke up from a nap and I found everyone gone...I" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "I thought you guys left me," I said in a whisper."

Yondu gave Peter a confused look, "What do you mean everyone was gone? Viper stayed behind to keep on eye on you."

"I checked the whole ship, I even yelled for someone but no one came."

"When we got back to the ship Viper was sitting right at the entrance, I even talked to him and he said he was there the whole time. So either you are lying or he is lying. What it looks like is that you wanted to go exploring so you slipped by Viper and ran off."

"He lied, he was never there." How could this happen to me? All I wanted to do today was make Yondu happy, but look how that turned out.

Yondu sighed, "because I don't don't know what happened I will let it slide this time. But next time you run off like that, I will feed you to my crew."

I rolled my eyes at him, "That gets old after a while."

Yondu raised his eyebrows, he quickly grabbed my arm and swatted my backside hard. "Fine then if you run off again then I will just spank you."

I yelped, then glared at him.

"If I was you, I wouldn't run off again." With that Yondu left, leaving me in my room.

I flung myself on my bed, I started crying in my pillow. Why doesn't he believe me? I just wanted to find them...Why am I so stupid?

Vipers pov

I walked past Peter's room, _that little brat is going to get it. I will find a way for him to suddenly go if I...No I can't do that, I can't kidnap the brat...But I might know some people who can._ I thought to myself, I hurried up to the communication room, once I got there I called an old friend of mine.

"Hey Viper," a middle aged greeted.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me. I have this kid that needs to be gotten rid of, if I delivered him to you, could you make him disappear?"

The guy thought for a second then nodded, "Where are you guys landing next?"

"We are going to Nova tomorrow, I will deliver the boy to you." We talked another five minutes, making plans on where and when I would give the boy to him. After we got down talking, I walked into Peter's room. "Well boy, Yondu just told me that he is going to get rid of you."

Peter's face paled, no it can't be true. He thought to himself. "I know your lying, he would never get rid of me."

I smiled, "He even told me, he said he is tired of having a little brat on this ship. Tomorrow at Nova he is going to give you to another family."

Tears fell from Peter's face, "That's not true." He ran at me, catching me by surprise he knocked me to the ground. "YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER." He yelled at me, causing attention to the others. Peter punched me hard in the face, making my nose bleed.

"PETER," I looked over seeing Yondu. He grabbed Peter and pulled him off of me, "Everyone is dismissed." He said in a low deathly tone that left no room for argument. After everyone left Yondu gave Peter a death glare. "First what did I tell you about hurting my crew?"

"You...you said...not to...not to hurt them." Peter said between sobs.

"Right, second what did I tell you about cussing?"

"You said that I would be in big trouble if I said another cuss word, but!"

"No buts, I'm tired of your attitude. I really should just feed you to my crew and just get rid of you."

Peter started crying, "He's right. You don't want me, you're giving me away." Before Yondu could reply, Peter took off running. He knew of only one hiding place that no one else knew of. He climbed through a little hole, it was only big enough for a small human. He sat down in the dark space, listening to the crew down below. He closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

peter's pov

"I stayed in my hiding place for what seemed like hours, "I wonder if were at Nova yet." I thought out loud, "maybe I need to start packing for the new family," I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. "I can't believe he would want to get rid of me, I thought.." I slowly left my hiding spot and headed towards my room. I stuffed some of my items into my bag, I then walked over to where Yondu and kraglin were sitting. "Yondu, I'm ready."

Yondu and kraglin looked up at me, "what are you talking about boy?"

"Viper said that you are giving me away as soon as we land," I looked down at my feet not wanting to look at them.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not getting rid of you"

"But Viper said that you were done with me and that there was a family in Nova. Viper said that as soon as we land you are taking me to the family."

Yondu gave an aggravated sigh. "Listen boy, I am not getting rid of you. Yeah you get very annoying sometimes and yeah I am sometimes tempted to feed you to my crew, but I am not getting rid of you."

I stood there looking confused at Yondu, _why did Viper say that he was getting rid of me?_ Without saying anything, I turned and walked out of the room. "Maybe Viper was just being," I was cut off by a rag being stuffed in my mouth and a bag over my eyes. I tried to scream out but the rag prevented me from yelling out.

"It's time for you to disappear," Viper whispered in my ear. He hit me hard in my back, knocking me out.

I woke up finding myself tied to a chair. I looked around at the room I was in, there was two guys looking at me. "Who are you?" I tried to make my voice sound brave but it was useless.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is that you will not live long enough to see tomorrow." The bigger guy came over to me and punched me hard in the face, "we were given a lot of money to kill you. But we decided that we are going to have a little fun with you."

I wanted to rub my bleeding nose but the ropes prevented me from moving. I flinched when the guy knelt down next to me, before I realized what happened he had cut my ropes free. I quickly put my hand up to my bleeding nose, "why are you doing this?"

The two guys laughed at me, "for the money." The taller guy grabbed me and threw me to the ground, I started coughing when his boot made contact with my ribs. I curled up in a ball hoping that the guy would stop kicking me.

"Crowley wouldn't it be better if we kept him alive for a few days? I think we should have a little more fun with him." The smaller guy said to the taller guy.

"Your right Klaus, I want to see how long this little shit can stay alive for." Crowley said with a laugh.

Yondu's POV

I walked out of the control room, it had been three hours since anyone had seen the kid. "I just hope that he isn't throwing one of his temper tantrums," I thought out loud. "But it wouldn't hurt to check up on him and make sure that he is fine." I headed over to Peter's room, "you in here boy?" I called to him, when I didn't get an answer I walked into his room finding it empty. I left his room and started searching the ship for the boy. After an hour of searching I went to the crew, "Peter has come up missing. I want half of you guys to search the ship and the other half to go into town and see if he went there." When everyone was about to split up, Viper rushed over to us.

"Boss, I seen the boy." Viper said out of breath.

"Where?"

"He was running off into town, I had stopped him but he said that he was running away to find a new family. He said that he was tired of living here with everyone and that he wanted a family that would give him what he wants." Viper stopped a second to catch his breath, "I tried to get him to listen to me. I tried to explain that staying with us is the best option. He...He just wouldn't listen, he took off running and I lost sight of him."

"Is that so," I moved my jacket and whistled for my arrow to rise. "I was talking to Peter this morning and he said that you told him that I was going to give him to another family."

Viper took a step back, "the boy was lying." He glanced at the arrow, "he lied so that way it would give you a distraction while he ran away."

"Hum," I whistled again, sending my arrow through Vipers head.

"Boss, if Peter ran away, how are we going to find him?" One of my crew mates asked me.

"He didn't run away, he was taken by someone." I grabbed a piece of paper that was sticking out of Viper's pocket. "Looks like Viper sold Peter to some people here in Nova." I crumpled the paper in my hand, "what are you guys still standing here for? Get out there and find him," I shouted to my crew. After they all left, I looked down at the paper. "Please be safe son," I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing.

Peter's pov

I laid in my ball coughing up blood. The guys had just left the room, leaving me in peace. My ribs hurt from being kicked, my head felt like it was going to explode.

**TBC**

**I know it just leaves off but the next few days are going to be hectic since tomorrow is my 18th birthday then on the 1st my family is going out to the movies to celebrate. I wanted to write until I had to get off, again sorry about how this leaves off, I will write more when I get the chance. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Himawari-no-Ichizoku for being a beta for this chapter**

**So I should have some free time to continue this.**

Previously on Peter's Life

Peter's pov

**I laid in my ball coughing up blood. The guys had just left the room, leaving me in peace. My ribs hurt from being kicked, my head felt like it was going to explode.**

I opened my eyes to the sound of the door opening, I looked up seeing the two guys walking in. _If I can run out the door, I might be able to get away._

"We are going to take a little video of us beating you up, then we are going to send it to Yondu." Crowley said in a deathly tone. "Klaus, get a call to Yondu. When he see's what's going on, he will pay us a lot of money to get the boy back."

"I love the way you think," Klaus went to his calling system and sent a call out to Yondu. Within a few minutes Yondu answered the call, "what business do you have?"

"Our business is about the boy," Crowley walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. "Get up boy," he shouted at me.

"Yondu help," I yelled out, earning me multiple kicks in the chest and stomach.

"HEY, leave the boy alone." Yondu shouted at the two guys.

"Well that's the thing, the only way we can do that is if you pay us 100,000 units. Then maybe we will not harm the boy," Crowley grabbed me by the shirt. "If you don't pay us, then we will just kill him." He held a knife up to my throat, "it would be very easy to kill this weakling."

"I promise you, if you hit him again, I will kill you." Yondu threatened them.

"I won't hit him unless we have the money," Crowley slapped me hard across the face.

"Where and when do you want to meet?" Yondu asked

Klaus grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room. I wanted to resit but I was to weak and sore to fight back. He led me to a smaller room, kind of like a closet. He pushed me into the room and shut the door, leaving me in the dark cramped area.

"Yondu please help me," I sat down on the ground as tears rolled down my face. I tried to stretch out but there was not enough room. I rapped my arms around my knees, trying to prevent myself from shriving. The room was not only pitch dark, it was also freezing.

Yondu's POV

I went to the meeting point that Crowley and I had talked about.

"Yondu, I heard so much about you," Crowley walked over to me. "Have you brought my money?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "where is the boy?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"The boy is safe for now, but first I want the money."

"Either you give me the boy or I will kill you," I threatened.

"My men will kill you before you even think of grabbing a weapon. SHOW HIM BOYS," when he called out, his mean surrounded me with their guns. "You see, your out numbered, just give us the money and you can live."

"You will think I'm that weak," I whistled, making my arrow fly up. "THINK AGAIN," I whistled again, sending my arrow through all of Crowley's guys. "Now bring me the boy, or I will end your life right here and right now."

"Fine, he's in my ship." Crowley started walking, "my ships this way."

"If you pull just one trick, I will kill you where I stand." I started following him, soon enough we made it to his ship.

"Klaus, bring the kid out here." Crowley called out.

"You got it boss," within a few minutes, Klaus dragged Peter out.

I sucked in my breath, Peter looked even worse then what I thought. His left eye was black, every bit of visible skin was covered in bruises.

"Here is the brat," Klaus threw Peter to the ground.

"Now, give us the money." Crowley said to me.

"Not going to happen," I whistled, sending my arrow through Klaus and Crowley. I then rushed over to where Peter laid on the ground. "Are you okay Peter?" I asked worriedly.

"It hurts to breath," he said as tears rolled down his face.

"It's okay, your safe now." I gently picked him up, and started walking back to my ship.

"I'm sorry Yondu, I tried to get away but I was too weak."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong." When we got back to the ship, I laid him down on his bed. I sent one of my guys for a healer, she should be here soon." I said down on a chair, next to his bed. I looked up when the bedroom door opened, Kraglin was standing next to a lady who I had never seen before.

"This is the healer, she said that she can help," Kraglin said to both Peter and I.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany." She looked over at Peter, "Kraglin gave me a breif description but I didn't expect this." Tiffany knelt beside Peter, then turned to Kraglin and I. "It would be easier if you guys would leave so I can do a proper inspection."

"I am not leaving him," I said rudely.

"If you want me to do a proper job on him, I need the room cleared."

"It's okay Yondu, I will be alright." Peter said in a weak voice.

I looked from Peter then to Tiffany. "Fine, but I will be right outside the door in case you need me." I stepped out and closed the door, hoping that Peter would be alright.

Peter's POV

"Okay Peter, where does it hurt?" Tiffany asked me in a gentle voice.

"It hurts to breath, my ribs hurt really badly." I said in a shaky voice, "I can't move my left hand and my right foot hurts really."

"Okay, let me have a quick look." Tiffany did several tests on me, she then stood up. "You have a few broken ribs, your wrist and ankle are broken. I need to bandage them up, then I will give you some pills to take." She grabbed a case and took some bandages out, "for me to do this, I am going to have to take off your shirt. Do you mind if I take it off?"

I shook my head, "just please make the pain go away."

"I promise I will make it go away," she took off my shirt and started to bandage my chest. She then did my wrist and my ankle, "you are all done." Tiffany walked out of the room, and said something to Yondu. She then handed him something then left.

After she left, Yondu walked into my room. "She told me to give you some pills twice a day, the first pill is a pain killer, the second one is a antibiotic."

"Thank you dad...I-I mean Yondu," I quickly looked down at the ground.

"Your welcome, son." I slowly looked up at Yondu, _did he just call me son?_ Yondu chuckled at my face expression, "I know what I said lat time but...but I have always wanted a son and you are the closest thing to a son."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Would you accept me to be your father?"

My eyes widened at the question, "yes." I hugged him, "thank you."

**I am thinking about ending it here, what do you think?**


	5. Author's note

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story and thank you to the one's who followed it. Also I have made a facebook page for my fanfiction, it will contain upcoming stories, ideas and much more. The link for the page is on my fanfiction profile page.

omega1979 Thank you for your reply and thank you for your idea.

elvesknightren Thank you

MaraJade :) thanks, and happy late Christmas.

Lilly123 Thanks

elvesknightren Thank you

mega1979 :) thank you so much


End file.
